An Unexpected Kiss
by ilovesunshine93
Summary: Sherlock Holmes always thought that he was above affection and love. But that was until he saw someone kissing Molly Hooper. Sherlolly one shot!


Sherlock wasn't prepared to feel the rush of emotions that overwhelmed him when he saw the man kissing Molly Hooper at St. Bart's canteen. His pale blue eyes flashed dangerously and he had an overpowering urge to shout at that idiot. This experience was new to him and it left him deeply confused. Initially, Sherlock tried shrugging it off as a side effect of his tiredness since he was working on a rather baffling case. But whenever he pictured that blonde man with his annoying smile and light green eyes, all he wanted to do was to punch something. He would have shot his wall if he wasn't so afraid of John and Mrs Hudson confiscating his skull again.

"What's the matter with you?" John asked him, throwing his coat on the sofa and breaking Sherlock's reverie.

John had just returned from Mary's house and was looking positively radiant. Sherlock ignored him, continuing to pluck his violin strings absently. He had been at it for five hours, a long time even for him. He had utilised an excruciating amount of brain power to analyze the feelings he were having, going through a seemingly endless number of possibilities. He cancelled the options out methodically and was left with just one. He was not going to admit it, but he was scared when he came to a conclusion. _Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth. _

"How do you know when you have feelings for someone?" Sherlock asked suddenly.

"Why do you want to know?" John looked at him suspiciously.

"Just some research on human emotions that I need for the case. You know I'm not familiar with such trivial things."

"Well first of all, love is not trivial." John said, frowning. "It's anything but that. Let's see…You'll probably feel your pulse rising when you see the person you love. You always want to be around her and you want to protect her. Sometimes you might get jealous when you see her talking to someone else. You notice little details about her, like how her eyes brighten when she's happy, or how her mouth turns when she's angry or sad. How her hair shines in the sunlight…" John's eyes had a dreamy look and Sherlock was certain that his thoughts were straying to Mary again. On a normal day, he would definitely tease John about it. But right now, all this thoughts were focused on only one person.

* * *

Molly was doing the late shift again and she was getting sleepy. She struggled to keep her drooping eyelids open as she checked on the Petri dishes for her test results. She was inspecting one meticulously when the lab door burst open loudly. Molly dropped the Petri dish in fright and spun around, only to see a familiar tall figure striding over to her.

"Sherlock! What are you doing here so late? Do you need another look at the body?" Molly asked, bending over to pick up her Petri dish. She realised that she had to probably do overtime to redo that part of the test and suppressed an urge to sigh loudly.

Sherlock didn't answer her. He watched her pick up the Petri dish and set it on the table. He found himself liking how the artificial light in the lab reflected against her light brown hair, making it look shiny and soft at the same time. He focused on how warm her brown eyes looked and how enticing the shape of her lips was. Sherlock walked closer to her, until he was merely a few inches away from her.

"Molly, are you dating that blonde idiot from the morgue?" he asked bluntly.

Molly eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What? Oh you mean Noah. Not really. I mean, we went on two dates. Nothing official." She was not used to talking to Sherlock about private matters and she was wondering why he would ask such a question. "He's not an idiot, Sherlock."

"Yes he is." A sulky expression had settled on Sherlock's face.

"What makes you say that? He's been very nice so far."

"He's a porn addict."

Molly almost choked. She felt a sinking feeling settling in her gut. _Well, that's another failed attempt at a relationship, _she thought in frustration. She had never been able to maintain a proper relationship and it was disturbing how Sherlock always deduced something freakish about the people she was dating. Before Noah it was Charles, who was sort of a psychotic animal abuser. And before Charles it was Jim, who turned out to be the most dangerous criminal Sherlock had ever encountered. It was as if she was always attracted to the weird ones. She suddenly pictured her mother sweeping down on her like a vulture on Christmas, demanding to meet whoever Molly was dating. She could already envision how the conversation would go. _Oh hi mum, I'm dating a guy from the morgue now. He's great, except for the fact that Sherlock Holmes says he's a porn addict. _It sounded so ridiculous in her mind that she felt her mouth turning upwards in a slight smile. Her mother, who was desperate for Molly to get married soon, would probably get a heart attack.

"That's unfortunate, I liked him. You're here for the body then?" Molly asked, deciding to change the topic as she felt uncomfortable talking to Sherlock about her love life. He still held an unwavering place in her heart and she loved him deeply. But she had learnt long ago to stop hoping.

"No I'm not."

"Well what do you need then? You can't have come here just to tell me about Noah."

Sherlock stared intently at Molly, his eyes blazing. He felt an uncontrollable urge to touch her but he was afraid. He almost laughed out loud at that realisation. _I'm afraid? Oh the weakness that sentiment causes. _He saw a frown forming on Molly's gentle face and knew that she was confused as to why he had suddenly gone quiet. He looked into her brown eyes, eyes that always made him feel safe and calm, and decided that he would just do it. Sherlock took a deep breath to compose himself.

"Sherlock wha -"

Molly's sentence was interrupted halfway as Sherlock bent down and touched his lips to hers. He didn't really know what to expect since he had never kissed anyone before. He thought that he understood the chemistry of love, but he was extremely unprepared for the sensations that washed over him when he felt her warm lips on his. He felt lightheaded, as if he were floating in bliss. He forgot everything and only focused on how soft her lips felt, and how she smelled a bit like flowers and cherries. He felt her stiffen for a moment before she returned his kiss, placing her hand on the back of his neck to pull him closer. He unconsciously placed his hands on her hips, bringing her closer to him. He felt himself losing control of his body and was surprised that he didn't really mind.

Molly suddenly broke away. "Sherlock, what are you doing?" she whispered. Her large eyes looked at him intently, searching for an answer.

Sherlock, for once, didn't have an answer. He was breathing heavily and his pulse was racing. He knew that if he looked into a mirror now, he would see that his pupils had dilated despite being in a brightly lit room. All he could think about was how good the kiss actually felt. It surprised him. _It feels almost as good as solving a case. Maybe even better, _he admitted to himself. _John was right. _He wanted nothing more than to feel her lips again.

"Well I'm kissing you. Or was kissing you. Isn't that obvious?" Sherlock's deep, baritone voice was hoarse. Molly thought that it sounded like music. She had never heard his voice so ragged before and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes I know. What I mean is…why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to." Sherlock answered truthfully. He saw her blush furiously and wanted to touch her cheeks. "I like kissing you, Molly Hooper."

Molly started at Sherlock's straightforwardness. She knew that he was always honest, even to the point of being cruel. But this was something new. He rarely displayed any emotions, much less those of affection. She'd only seen him expose his feelings to her once, when he came to her seeking for help the night before his fall, vulnerable and broken. But this was different. This wasn't a call for help – it was desire. She looked at him, wondering if it was all some kind sick joke that he was playing to entertain himself. But she saw uncommon warmth in his pale blue eyes and a slight hint of embarrassment in his features. She could detect a rush of blood under his pale skin and became aware that he was breathing heavily. She entertained the possibility that he might actually like her. _No__ it can't be. _Molly felt herself getting lightheaded at the thought.

"May I kiss you again, Molly?" Sherlock asked her softly, his voice barely audible.

A soft, sweet laugh escaped Molly's lips. He really was like a child when it came to affairs of the heart, completely clueless and innocent. "People don't generally ask for permission before they kiss, Sherlock." Molly told him gently. She saw a look of confusion cross his face.

"Oh they don't?"

Molly shook her head. Sherlock looked like a lost puppy and Molly swore that she had never loved him more than in that moment. _Maybe he does like me. _She felt too sleepy to care. She reached out to gently pull him closer to her. She ran her fingers through his dark curls shyly, expecting him to pull away from her. But he didn't. He just gazed at her more intensely, hypnotising her. _Breathe Molly, _she reminded herself. She saw him step closer to her, leaving almost no gap between them.

Sherlock felt a strong desire blazing in him and he let it take over his mind. _Just this time, _he thought. He bent down and could remember nothing else as his lips touched hers, happiness chorusing through his veins.

* * *

_Hey guys thanks for reading! _

_I've wanted to do something OOC (on Sherlock's part anyway) for a while now. Hope you guys enjoyed it!_

_Pls review. =)_


End file.
